Broken Souls
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: She is on run from her evil husband to protect her baby and all she want is someone to protect her. One day, stuck in the middle of nowhere during a raging blizzard, Nova Star finds something interesting in the storm.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Souls

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

I stare mindless outside the window of the jeep, I watch as the many pine trees we pass by. "Excuse me, Ms. Star," an older park ranger name Bill said.

I turn to him and I gave him a smile. "Yes," I said.

"Not meaning to be nosy but why are you staying all the way out here?" Bill asks.

"You're not being nosy but you know I just wanted to get away from the big city and to enjoy nature," I said.

"What about your husband, wouldn't he want to spend time with you and your daughter?" he asks.

I froze slightly at his question and a slight burning rage lit inside me for a moment. Luckily Bill didn't notice and I calm down when my baby girl yawn. I smile at her as she stares at me with her big bright blue eyes. "No, my husband and I are divorce," I said.

"Oh uh sorry to hear about that," Bill said uncomfortable.

"It's alright," I sigh. I'm not really on vacation; I'm actually on the run. I'm running away from my husband, Nick King. He the boss of a large gang, he's evil just like his father and his father came to my parents to arrange a marriage between Nick and I. In order for Nick to have his family's business he needed to marry me. My parent could have refuse but Nick's family is the most dangerous and riches gang there is. I was force into the marriage and I hate Nick. He cruel, rude, bossy and evil to me, I couldn't stand it so ran away.

Another reason was because I was pregnant and afraid of another miscarry. I had two children and I was so happy, I told Nick. I saw he was happy of this news but somehow his happiness turn into hate. Nick gave me some shot that killed my baby. I wish I knew what the gender is. Again later, I found out that I was pregnant again but this time I kept it a secret for a few months. Nick found out and he punch in the center of my stomach, killing the baby.

It was also the day that I could found the gender of the baby. I ask what my baby is but they didn't answer any of my questions. I had question Nick about killing my babies but he only say that he wanted an heir. Which confuse me, he could have had two children yet he killed both of them. I told this to him but he brushes me off and told me it was none of my business.

When I was pregnant for a third time, I ran away. Luckily I had friends to cover my tracks but I'm scare that it won't last. I been on the run for nearly two years, I been all over the place and I'm scare for Dawn, my baby girl that they will find me and her. I don't want to lose another child! I don't want to lose Dawn! Not when she alive and in my arms! I protectively wrap around my year old baby. I won't let them get near her. I'll die before they get their hands on her.

"Ms. Star," Bill said.

I snap out of my thoughts and I look at him. "Yes," I said.

"We're here," he said. I look ahead of me and I smile to see the little cabin. I step out of the jeep and I set Dawn in her makeshift basket before I grab my suit case. I turn to smile at Bill.

"Thank you for driving me here," I said.

"It wasn't a problem and if you need me, my phone number is near the phone," Bill said.

"Ok I will," I said.

"Have a good day," Bill said.

"You too," I said. I watch him drive off before I turn to look at the cabin. I walk up to the porch and I pull out my keys to get into the cabin. When I enter, I saw it was small and old but it was better than nothing. I look down to my baby girl and she giggles up at me. "This is where we'll be staying for a while."

I set Dawn on the living room floor before I walk into the small room. I slide my suit case under the bed before I went into the kitchen to see if I can cook anything. I only had a few things to cook but it should last me for a while before I have to move again. I sigh, I don't want to be on the run, and it's no life for a baby or for me. I want to be in a house with a man that I love and he loves me.

I want to live in peace and I want for Dawn and me to be safe. Live a happy and marry life with loveable children. I laugh at this thought but my eyes started to get teary. That dream is only in fairy tales; your mother always did tell you were always a dreamer. Dawn started to cry and I sigh as mother's duties calls.

_**Out in Space **_

A ship was making its way to Earth; the owner of the ship was a young Yautja male. This Yautja was different compare to his clan or even his whole race. This Yautja was a grey white with blue stripes and navy blue eyes. Another thing that makes this young Yautja stand out more was that he was able to see everything in just like a human's eye sights. Even though he was different, he was just like any other Yautja, strong, brave and honorable.

He was born in the main capital of his planet while the King and Queen adopted him. The Queen was kind to him while the King taught him everything he knows. Despite him living under royalty, the other people were unsure of him. Some think he was a monster, some thought he was a curse and other thought he shouldn't be alive.

He will ignore them and kept to his study and move forward in becoming the greatest hunter in history. So far in his hunts, he been very successful but still he did not earn respect from anyone but pride by his adopted parents. He refuses to give up but to try harder and this Yautja's name is Yeyin Bhu'ja but in English his name is Brave Soul.

At the moment, Brave Soul was heading for his next hunt and this hunt will be the first time hunting humans. It'll take two weeks until he arrives but until he will practice training and study English. Brave Soul was resting in his chamber, dreaming of the hunt he'll have on Earth.

What he didn't notice was that an incoming ship was coming straight at him; sadly the computer wasn't able to detect the oncoming ship. The ship had this upgrade tech that was able to hide from other's ships detectors. The owner of this ship was owned by a group of Bad Blood but this ship was ten times bigger than Brave Soul's ship.

The Bad Blood's ship shot a beam at Brave Soul's ship that drags it into the cargo bay. Brave Soul was awakened by the shaking; he shot out of his bed and ran out of his room. When he did, he saw bad bloods coming from the hall way. He growl before he ran into another hallway but another group of bad bloods appear. Brave Soul turn to another hall way but again, another group appear. It was until Brave Soul was surrounded and corner.

Two Bad Blood came to his sides and they force him to his knees. Brave Soul try to struggle out of their grip but he growl when they pointed their weapon at him. He saw it was pointless so he stop struggle, he tries to stay calm and relax but really he was scare. He hear many rumors and stories about bad bloods, he pray that he'll come out of this alive.

Suddenly, one bad blood walks forward to tower over Brave Soul. He stares at him while the bad blood grins. "Well isn't it my freak for a nephew," he said.

Brave Soul's eyes widen when he realize who he is. "Killer Blood," Brave Soul said, his father's brother.

"So you hear of me, that good," Killer Blood said, "Because of I had hear a lot about you."

"I was hoping to never meet you," Brave Soul said.

"Well life isn't fair, now I saw in your computer that you're heading towards Earth," Killer Blood said, "It going to be your first hunt on Earth isn't?"

Brave Soul glare at him, he knows that he up to something but he isn't sure what it is. "What are you getting at?" Brave Soul said.

"Don't tell me that you don't know," Killer Blood said.

"What are you talking about!?" Brave Soul shouted.

"You don't know that the oomens love to experiments and on creature that they don't know of," Killer Blood said.

Brave Soul's eyes widen when he realize what he mean. "No! You wouldn't dare!" Brave Soul shouted.

"I could and I will," Killer Blood said, "Take him to the cells."

Brave Soul growl as he was force to his feet and was drag out of his ship. Killer Blood smirk as he watch him trying to struggling but he knows that it pointless. Killer Blood left the ship and began to make his way to his control center. Meanwhile, Brave Soul was throw into a cell. He throw himself against the bars and roar in rage.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Souls

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

I been living in the cabin with Dawn for 2 weeks now and so far everything was good. I will have a scroll through the forest with Dawn and we will enjoy it. It was nice living up here and I wish I could stay but I knew that I couldn't stay any longer. I was going to have to move again but sadly I couldn't. A huge storm was coming and it was too dangerous to move during the storm. The new say that they didn't know how long the storm will last but it will be a long time. I prepare myself with cutting wood and asking Bill for blanket. Then using the last of my money on getting food, I was ready for the storm but I hope the storm won't be longer than a month.

Beside the storm, I got this bad feeling and I do not like it one bit but there nothing I can do but wait until it comes to me. I sigh when I hear Dawn crying and I walk in to see what the brother is. Still though, I couldn't shake off that bad feeling.

_**In space**_

Brave Soul somehow manage to escape from his cell, he was running through the hallways towards his ship. He avoid any bad blood, he was smart enough to know that the Bad Blood fight fair and that Brave Soul didn't have any weapons to defend himself. Brave Soul try his best to stay calm but at time like this when he was helpless, he couldn't help but to feel fear.

Brave Soul able to reach his ship and he set the controls to take off. When he was doing this, he didn't notice two bad bloods coming from behind him. One of the bad blood with their weapon swing it at Brave Soul's but luckily, Brave Soul was able to see it at the last second. Brave Soul roars at them in a challenging way, just as the ship launch. It took them off balance but it was enough for Brave Soul to leap at one of the bad bloods.

Brave Soul fought against the bad blood with all his might but the bad blood will use dirty tricks against him. At the same time, Brave Soul fought against the other bad blood. This fight wasn't fair and Brave Soul was getting badly injury but he refuse to surrender. His pride and honor wouldn't let him surrender.

During the fight, one of the Bad Blood slams into the control systems which send the ship out of control. None seem to notice as they were too busy fighting. As they fought, the ship was getting closer to hard ground and will be making a crash landing. Brave Soul hears the last minute warnings so he decides to take cover, just in time for the ship to crash.

Brave Soul saw that one of the bad blood was killed in the crash as he saw the bad blood's spear stabbed him through his chest. As for the other bad blood he was badly injury but he was still able to fight. Brave Soul leaps over to the dead bad blood and took the spear just in time to block the other bad blood's attack.

The bad blood will swing at Brave Soul with blind rage while he himself with either block or dodge the attacks. He roars painfully when the bad blood manages to strike Brave Soul's shoulder, sadly though the spear was stuck in Brave Soul's shoulder. It was painful than anything else but Brave Soul saw an opening attack on the bad blood, deciding to use it, he stabs his spear into the bad blood's chest.

The bad blood fall to the floor with a thump and Brave Soul gave a victory roar. He roars painfully when he pulls the spear out of his shoulder. Brave Soul's shoulder was bleeding out and he needed to treat it. He searches for anything to treat his wounds but saw that they were destroyed during the crash. In fact nearly a lot of things were destroy, Brave Soul growl at his luck.

Seeing that he didn't any other choice, Brave Soul made his way outside where he was hit by the cold harsh wind. Brave Soul hates the cold weather and normally his kind won't survive for a long time but somehow he was able to manage. Another thing to add the list of things, why he's different compare to his race.

Brave Soul journey through the storm, the wind blow harshly against his skin and he could feel becoming numb. He couldn't see anything beyond his hand, however Brave Soul refuse to give up to the cold weather. With will power Brave Soul push himself through the snow in search for shelter to get away from the storm.

It felt forever that Brave Soul been walking through the storm and he wasn't sure if there was any shelter. The temperature is getting colder by the second when suddenly Brave Soul falls to the ground. Brave Soul was shivering and shaking from the bitter cold and he feel his heart beat beginning to slow down. Brave Soul struggles to get up only to tumble back to the ground. He start to have a hard time breathing and he curl up to get as much warmth as possible. It was useless and he starts to see darkness surround around the edge of his vision. Brave Soul growl as he gave his last attempt to get up but only to fall back and everything became dark.

_**Back in the Cabin**_

I shiver a little as I stare through the window with a cup of hot chocolate. I couldn't see anything through the storm, I always hate cold weather. It'll make sense since I have the element of fire, if you wonder what the elements are, well it a long lost forgotten race of gods/mortals hybrids. I don't know what happen but a war happen between gods, mortals and hybrids, causing the hybrids to be nearly wiped out. However the elements live on through the blood and very few people are born elements. Sadly during this era, no one truly believes in gods, magic or legend so what they don't understand they'll destroy and cage the elements.

I open my hand and I look at the palm of my hand, a ball of fire appear. It was scary when I first discover my element but an old friend of mine and my teacher who was also an element. Green Forest was his name; he came from a long line of Indians who were in touch with the elements. Green Forest met also all the elements that are known so he was able to teach me how to control my element. At the same time it was a bit hard because our elements were opposite to each other. Green Forest's element was nature and mine was fire.

Yet Green Forest manages to get around that and taught me whatever he knows from other element fires. I learn a lot from him but he told me that I still have a lot more to learn. Sadly I wasn't able to have the chance because one day Green Forest passed away from old age. I will have further sharpened my skills in my element and search for another fire element but it will be hard because elements will try to remain hidden. I was too afraid to get caught by the government so I gave up and only practice the skills that I already know.

I snap out of my thoughts when suddenly I hear Dawn wail loudly. I move away from the window, I set my mug on the side table before I pick up Dawn from her basket. I walk over to Dawn and I pick her up from her basket. I touch her cheek and I felt it was slightly cold, I brought her close to my chest and I rise my body temperature to warm Dawn and myself. She stops crying and finally calm down. "There all better?" I said.

Dawn yawn and nuzzle my chest, I smile at her before I sat closer to the fire. The fire is starting to dim slightly and I put more wood in the fire place. The fire shot into a blaze and ate away the wood. I notice that I was low on firewood, meaning that I got to go outside and get more wood. I sigh before I set Dawn back in her basket, she whines slightly.

"It ok sweetie, mommy just needs to get more wood," I said, "I'll be back soon."

I put on my heavy winter jacket and put on my gloves. I walk over to the door and I take a deep breath before I open the door. A blast of harsh cold wind hit me and I shiver madly. I push forward into the cold and I close the door. I light a ball of fire in my hand but it blow away like a candle light. I wrap my arms around myself and I shiver as I walk through the storm. I hate the cold weather.

I manage to find the shed that had the firewood inside, I pick up as much firewood I could carry and I began to make myself back to the cabin. As I am walking to the cabin, I suddenly trip over something. I fall to the snowy ground and I lost the firewood. I turn around to see what I trip over but it was too dark to see but I saw from the shape of the being. I realize that it was person and without thinking, I shot up to my feet and start dragging the poor man toward the cabin. However this person is heavy as hell, I was struggling to get this being into the cabin.

I came to the cabin and I open the door, a blast of freezing cold wind shot into the cabin. Dawn crying and I notice that the fire in the fireplace was out. I notice how the cabin began to start getting cold. I grab the man from the snow and drag him into the cabin. I set him in front of the fire place before I rush outside to get the firewood.

I nearly fell a few times during my rush in getting the fire wood but I made it back into the cabin. I set a few wood in the fireplace and I throw a fire ball. A blaze of fire burn and it light the cabin. I turn around to face the person I save from the storm. When I did I gasp in shock at what I was seeing.

It was beyond what I ever seen before, for one thing I know that this being is an alien. If I could guess, this being is a male. He has a muscle built, and very tall, it will example why he is so heavy. His pattern of skin is interesting, white/grey skin with dark blue stripes that remind of a tiger's stripe pattern. He then had hair that is thick dreadlocks and his face reminded me of a crab. However though, I notice that he's badly injury and bleeding bright green and I notice when I touch his arm he was freezing cold to the touch.

I remember from Green Forest was that you should always help whoever was in need. No matter whom the being might be and so with the best of my knowledge, I try to help him. When I was done, he wasn't bleeding anymore and I place a large blanket over him. He stops shivering slightly and he wasn't as cold anymore.

I sigh as I couldn't do anymore for him; I hope I don't regret helping this alien. I just hope he doesn't turn on me and attacks me. If he does, I will burn him alive. I pick up Dawn from her basket and I down on the sofa. She looks up at me with a questionable look before she turns to look at the sleeping alien.

"We'll be having a guest for a while," I said, "Hopefully I help him as best I can and I hope he doesn't turn against me. Don't worry baby, I'll protect you."

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

It was quiet and calm inside the cabin while you could the raging storm from outside. Nova slept on the sofa with Dawn on her chest. Brave Soul suddenly starts to wake up but he groans in pain when he felt a throbbing headache. He growl when his body was painfully sore but he notice that someone had patch his wounds. He looks around his surroundings and he's surprise to find himself in a human's home.

Brave Soul found Nova on the sofa and he notice that Dawn is staring. She looks at him with her big blue eyes that were full with wonder. Dawn whine as she tries to have Brave Soul to pick her up. Brave Soul wasn't unsure what to do for the child but Nova start to wake up from the noise.

Brave Soul hears from many others when they encounter humans that they will either scream or attack. He is prepared for both but instead, Nova didn't do anything but smile at him. "Hello, how are you feeling," Nova said, "Wait, do you understand me?"

Brave Soul understood what she was saying but he couldn't speak the language very well. Instead he nods his head and Nova smile. "Well my name is Nova Star and this is my daughter, Dawn," Nova said, "What's your name?"

"Yeyin Bhu'ja my name, oomen language Brave Soul," he said.

"It nice to meet you, Brave Soul," Nova said, "Not to be rude of anything but what are you?"

"Yautja, alien," Brave Soul answers.

"I could have guessed that," Nova said, "Anyway are you hungry?"

Brave Soul would have answer but instead his stomach answer for him, Nova giggles. "I'll take that as a yes," Nova said, she place Dawn in her basket before she made her way to the kitchen, "I'll be back."

Brave Soul watches her leave until he couldn't see her anymore. He is confused by this oomen female as he hears from others that oomen females normally run away screaming. Instead she didn't do anything but help him. A whine brought Brave Soul out of his thoughts and he look over to see Dawn trying to reach out for him.

Brave Soul look closely at the baby and Dawn grab one of his tucks. Dawn giggle at the strange being and she try to grab one of his dreadlocks. He pull away before she can do that and Dawn whine. Brave Soul chuckles before he smell the scent of food in the air. He got up to his feet and start following the scent of food. He came to the kitchen and he is surprise when he saw Nova using her element powers. Nova notices Brave Soul and she gave a smile.

"It should be done soon," Nova said.

Brave Soul never seen or hear anything like this before, he didn't knew that oomens can do this. "How?" Brave Soul pointed out to her hands.

"I'm using my Element power, it came from the gods and when the first humans appear, children were born mortals while having immortal powers. However a war broke out leaving the Elements to be nearly wiped out but they still live on in blood but very few people are born as an Element," Nova example, "Anyone who is an Element tries to hide there power from the government or they'll do bad things to us."

Nova sigh and she stop her element before placing a large piece of meat on a plate. She turn to smile at Brave Soul, "Anyways here your food," Nova said. Brave Soul nod his head and he gladly took the plate, "If you need me I'll be in the living room."

Brave Soul watch her leave before he turn to his food, he quickly ate it before walking back to the living room. He saw Nova playing with Dawn who giggles. Brave Soul looks at Dawn with a questionable look. "Will she have?" Brave Soul asks.

"Have what?" Nova asks.

"Element," Brave Soul said.

"Oh I don't know if she will, maybe she will or maybe she'll not. Time will tell when she grows older," Nova said, "Anyway how long are you here on Earth?"

"Stuck," Brave Soul said.

"You're stuck on Earth?" Nova asks, "Do you have anything to contact your comrades?"

"No," he answers.

"So you're really stuck here on Earth," Nova said.

"Yes," Brave Soul nod.

"Well you could stay here as long you want to figure out how to leave Earth," Nova said, "However I won't be able to stay here, I'm going to have to move again."

Brave Soul gave her a questionable look, "What you mean?" Brave Soul ask.

Nova sigh sadly, "I'm being hunted down by my husband and his gang, I can't stay in one place for a long time or else they'll fine me," Nova said.

"Husband?" Brave Soul said, "What husband?"

"He's Dawn's father," Nova answers.

Brave Soul looks at her in shock, "Your mate!" Brave Soul shouts.

Nova had a few tears running down her face. "It a long story but it been 2 years since I been on the run but I don't want to be on the run," Nova said, "It's no way to take care of a child."

Brave Soul wipes her tears away but only to look at it in his finger. "What this?" Brave Soul asks.

"It calls tears or crying meaning someone is sad," Nova said. Suddenly Nova yawn and she lay down on the sofa with Dawn on her chest. "It had been a long day or night, it better to sleep now. Hopefully by morning the storm will end."

Brave Soul watch Nova fall asleep before he turn away from her. He decides to check around the house, to see the best way to get around or places to escape. Brave Soul knows that he hasn't seen the last of the bad blood and they'll be after him. To top that he has to be on the lookout for humans that were after Nova and her pup. Brave Soul had to watch out for himself, Nova and Dawn, question is will he be able to protect them when he isn't arm or in armor.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Souls

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

_**Nova's P.O.V.**_

_**Dream**_

_The ocean's wave crash against the shore, the sand is a pure white and warm and soft to the touch, the sky a crystal clear and you can hear the seagulls. I smile as I lay down and I relax as I sun bathe. I look to my right and I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw Dawn playing in the sand. I close my eyes; I'll love to live by the beach. I love the heat or when you take a swim in the cool sea. I just love it. _

_Suddenly Dawn start crying and I snap my eyes open but I gasp at what I am seeing. The ocean wasn't calm anymore but wild and crazy, the sky is a storm now with flash of lighting and crash of thunder. I turn to Dawn but I saw she isn't there. I began to panic as I snap up to my feet. _

"_Dawn!" I search for her but I couldn't find her anywhere. Where is she? Where's my baby!?_

_I froze when I hear a dark chuckle. I slowly turn around and with fear in my eyes I stare at the man I been running from for 2 years. "Nick."_

_He grins at me as he stares at me with his deep hazel eyes. "Hey honey, miss me?"_

"_Where's Dawn!" I demand. _

_Shivers went down my back as he chuckles. "Why don't you turn around?"_

_I am afraid yet I'm worry for my baby. I turn around and I scream loudly at what I am seeing. Nick's strongest hit man and body guard. Demonio a black saber tooth hybrid with deadly red eyes but that not the reason why I scream. It what he has in his mouth did, he has Dawn in his jaws and I could only watch as her blood drip down his jaws. Tears are running down my face and I flinch when Nick place his hands on my shoulder. _

"_You were never a good mother, Nova."_

_I turn around and I slap him across the face. "I hate you!" I scream, "You kill them all! You kill all my babies!"_

_I fall to my knees, crying my eyes out. "Why can you just leave me alone!?"_

_He grabs my jaw so I can stare into his eyes. "Because you are my wife and you are mine until I am done with you. Remember, to death do we part?"_

_I gasp when he suddenly slaps me, I hold on my cheek and I look up to him. He smirks at me. "And I'm done with you, Demonio finish her." he snap his fingers. _

_I scream as Demonio roar as he leap at me. _

_**End of Dream**_

I snap up panting and I look around me. I'm back in the cabin; the storm is still raging outside. I look over to the basket where Dawn is sleeping. My eyes widen and I begin to panic when I saw that she isn't in her basket. Where is she?!

I look for her but when I saw her, my eyes widen in shock and surprise. I rub my eyes in case if I am still asleep but when I saw it isn't a dream. There on the floor, Brave Soul slept on his stomach and I could hear him snoring. However on his back, sleeping peacefully is Dawn. How did she get there I have no idea but as long that she is safe I'm ok with it.

My stomach suddenly rumble and reminding me that I should start cooking breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. I look through the window and I watch as the blizzard still rage on. I don't know how long this storm will last but I hope it be over soon so I could leave. That nightmare remind and scare me half to death that I'm still on the run and that Dawn and myself is still in danger.

I wish that all of this to stop and for Nick to be dead or to leave me alone. I want a new start in my life and I want Dawn to have a normal life. That won't happen though as long Nick is still alive, Dawn and I will always be in danger.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I open my eyes when I suddenly smell the scent of food. I sit up but I stop when I felt something on my back. I try to see what's on my back and I smile a bit when I saw that the pup is sleeping on my back. I gentle shake my shoulders and the pup whine a bit before looking around in a sleepy daze before falling back to sleep.

I chuckle and I was going to fall back to sleep but the smell of food kept me awake. I reach behind me and I gently pick up the pup. She whine and she look ready to cry. I hold her close to my chest, I start purring to her and I cradle the pup the way Nova calm down the pup. She stops whining and falls back to sleep. I look down at the pup as she sleeps peacefully and very gently I set her in her basket.

I get up from the floor and follow the scent of food. I saw Nova cooking by using her own flames, she notices me and she smiles at me. "Good morning Brave Soul, well I think it's morning."

I nod in greeting but I am mainly eyeing the food. I look up to her when she giggles. "The food should be ready soon but can you check the fire for me? Make sure it not dying out."

I nod my head and I return to the other room where the pup slept. I walk over to the fire and I notice it slightly dim. I throw a few blocks of wood and feed it to the flame. The flames heighten and I made sure that the fire stays that way before I make my way to another room. I walk down the stairs and they creek under my weight. I just hope that they won't break. I reach to the bottom where I begin to train.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

I walk into the living room with two plates in hand; however I didn't see Brave Soul. That's odd, how can a big guy disappear and where too? I suddenly hear noises from the basement and I couldn't help but to check it out. I walk down the stairs and I saw it is only Brave Soul training. I watch him as he look very focus on fighting his invisible fighting partner. I couldn't help but watch as every part of his muscles was use or how well he move around. When he notices me, I look away with a small blush.

"Uh breakfast is serve."

I hand him his plate, he accept it and he nods in thanks before he began to eat. I ate little of my food, since I couldn't help but to stare at Brave Soul while he ate, I know it rude to stare but I couldn't help it. Lucky for me however is that he is more focus in eating then me staring at me or he doesn't care. When he is done with his food he set his plate down and resume in his training.

I set my plate down as well and I got up to my feet. Maybe I should train a bit, it been awhile since I last train with taking care of Dawn and all. I might have gotten a bit rusty. "Hey Brave Soul is it ok that I train with you?"

He looks at me as if I gone insane or something. "You get hurt."

"You don't know that beside I could land a mean punch."

"Too strong for you."

I narrow my eyes at him before I smirk at him. I get into a fighting stand. "Prove it then."

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V**_

I am surprise by this little oomen as she is challenging me into a fight. I don't know if she is very brave or very stupid. I did hear many stories by other hunters that oomen can be very stupid. However I never once back down from a challenge. I get into a fighting stand and she smirk at me before we circle each other. We glare at each other, waiting for one to strike first.

Suddenly with surprising speed she leaps at me with a punch and I barely block the attack. I growl as I throw in my own punch at her but she dodge it and gave me a kick to my stomach. The air is knocked out of my lungs and I stare at Nova with shock. She smirks at my shock face before she readies herself for another attack.

"You were saying Brave Soul?"

I smirk as I straighten myself up and move into a fighting stand, alright no holding back. I charge forward at her but she easily dodge to the side, I try to punch her but at the last second she swiftly move to my other side and punch me in the side. I gasp as she kicks me in the stomach and somehow I am on the floor. I look up as I hear Nova laughing and I give a playful growl before I snap back to my feet.

I leap at her and I aim a punch at her but like before she dodge my attack. However before she can aim attack on me, I grab her and throw her to the ground. I aim a punch at her but she avoids it by rolling away and kicks me in the face. I roar slightly as it felt that I lost one of my teeth and blindly I swing my claw. I got her side and I left three cut marks, luckily they'll heal. She only hisses from the pain and when I land on the floor, she try to punch me but instead I knock her off her feet.

I snap back onto my feet only to fall back to the floor as Nova has use the same move on me. I was going to get up but instead I found a foot at my throat. I look up to see Nova smirking at me. "I win."

I smirk before I swiftly grab her leg and swing her to the ground. She yelps in surprise by the sudden movement and when she is on the ground. I leap on top of her and I pin her arms to her side. I got close to her face so I can stare into her eyes. "No, I win."

She frowns at her lost but instead she begins to laugh. "Alright you win, now get off of me."

I get up to my feet and I lend her hand. I help her get up and she smiles at me. "Fight well."

"Thanks it all that training from controlling my element power, I had a good teacher."

"Very good."

"Yeah." I notice the sudden change in mood and judging the way she reacts when her teacher is mention brought sadness to her. I could only guess is that her teacher might have passed away.

I was going to ask if my theory was correct but instead I hear a cry from upstairs. "That's Dawn, I bet that she hungry. Hey that was a good sparring match, maybe sometime later we can spar more?"

"I like that." I nod, it was interesting sparring with Nova. I will never expect Nova to fight this well. Now I know that she can protect herself if in danger.

"Alright sounds good," Nova said with a smile before she left to tend to her pup. I watch her walk up the stairs before I couldn't see her anymore. I return to my training.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Souls

_**Please note I do not own Alien/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

_**Nova's P.O.V.**_

I walk into the living room where I saw Dawn in her basket wailing loudly. Gently I pick her up into my arms. "Shh…shh…shh it's ok Dawn, mommy's here," I spoke softly.

I saw down on the sofa as I calm Dawn down. "It ok, I know you're hungry."

I pull my shirt down and let Dawn fed. I gently hum a soft tone to Dawn, when she is finish I gentle place her on my shoulder and gently pat her back until she gave a small burp. I gently rock Dawn in my arms, lullabying her to sleep. I smile as she gave a small yawn and close her eyes. So cute, so innocent and so tiny, if only she can stay like this forever, however I know that I can't stop her from growing up.

I sigh until I suddenly hear creeks from the stair case; I look over my shoulder to see Brave Soul coming from the basement. He nods his head at me in greeting before he stares at Dawn. "Is pup fine?"

"Yeah she's fine now."

"Good." Brave Soul look down softly at Dawn but I notice a hint of sadness.

"Do you have any uh…pups?" I ask.

"None," he answers and I notice the sadness.

I am surprise by his answer, to his kindness, gentleness and patient, he'll be a perfect father. "Really? I thought you were a father, you'll be prefect."

He look kind of surprise but shook it off and look away from me to focus on the fire. "Females don't find worthy. No female. No pups."

"But don't you want to have pups, one day?"

"Yes, pups great honor."

"It a shame that no female find you worthy Brave Soul, I don't know you or anything but just looking at you I could see that your very worthy."

"Really?" he asks in surprise, looking at me if I was lying.

"Yes really," I said with a smile. He stare at me with wide eyes before he sharply turn away from me, I giggle as it look like he was trying to hid a blush. I sigh before I look down on Dawn again. "Brave Soul if one day you were to have pups, what will you name them?"

"If to have male, H'chak Bhu'ja meaning Mercy Ghost," Brave Soul answers, "If female pup, Luar-ke Bhu'ja meaning Moon Spirit."

"They sound beautiful names." He nods his head before he turn to stare at the burning fire that stood strong by his watchful eye. "So Brave Soul, what is your planet like?"

"Hot, too much for oomen."

"Brave Soul, you're forgetting that I can control fire."

"Still too hot." For a while, both Brave Soul and I talk for hours, talking whatever is on our mind. To say it is nice having Brave Soul in my company. He a very nice guy and he actually very shy which I find funny.

I couldn't tell what time of day it was but I am very tired. I yawn and I curl under the blankets. Despite me having my element warming both Dawn and I along with having the fire and three blankets on top of me, it's still cold.

I shiver from the coldness of the cabin, the storm outside rage on outside and I won't be surprise that the house is buried under snow. I look up when Brave Soul set his hand on my shoulder. I'm confused as he suddenly wraps his arms around me and I blush. "B-Brave Soul, what are you doing?"

"Body heat. Share body heat." He set me and Dawn on the floor, closer to the fire. I watch as he bring the blankets from the sofa and pull over himself and me. He wraps his big strong arms around me and brought me closer to his chest but he is careful with Dawn who giggles.

I blush at being in this close contact with Brave Souls however it's very warm. Being in Brave Soul's arms, under layers of blankets and being close to the fire. I felt sleepy as Brave Soul gently comb through my hair while purring softly. Dawn is already fall asleep and not long, I am fast asleep.

_**Brave Soul's P.O.V.**_

I watch with ease as mother and daughter sleep peacefully as I hold them in my arms. I stare at Nova as she sleep peacefully, I comb my finger through her hair and I notice how beautiful she is when sleeping. Or how she can trust me near her pup or when in a peacefully sleep. It felt good to hold these two oomen even if I had only known them for a short time. I think it had been a short time, I am unsure as there is a way to tell from night and day with that blizzard.

However during my time stuck in here yet I enjoy being with Nova and Dawn. I will do anything to make sure that they are safe. They are the only being that I could call close to a family. Dawn as my pup and Nova…I don't know. She fights well, she's kind and caring. Maybe a sister or good comrade, but I don't like the sound of that. This is confusing and I shouldn't be thinking of this because it just hurting my head. I sigh; I'll figure it out what it is between Nova and me. At the moment, it best I rest.

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

Nova, Dawn and Brave Soul stay inside the cabin for a long time, unsure what is day and night anymore. However it wasn't all bad, Brave Soul and Nova will talk about one another. Brave Soul will play with Dawn and when Dawn is napping, Brave Soul and Nova will spar in the basement. Then there are other times were Nova will teach Brave Soul how to understand English better. Brave Soul is a fast learner and wasn't long before Brave Soul is speaking perfect English and at times reading a few books. Nova and Brave Soul had gotten closer together without knowing it.

However deep in the blizzard, a being journey through the blizzard but despite the storm, the being is tracking a scent. The being smirks when the scent got stronger and stronger by the second until he came to a hill. He chuckle when he saw a small log cabin and you barely see the light coming from the cabin.

"Foolish girl thought you could escape such foolish mistake that'll cost you your life."

_**Review **_


End file.
